House of Anubis: Reawakening
by DaisySkull
Summary: Let's say Eddie's sister Makayla was the chosen one, and she ignored the warning to be apart from the osirion what's going to happen now?
1. Test

Hey there this is my first story, I really don't own a thing here I wishh I did, just a little twist, wait until you see whats in store, I apologize in advance for spelling errors or pharases that don't make sense my dyslexia had really been getting to me lately. I hope this will get read Please review! HOA is my life! Just to be clear this is just a test it depends on the reviews weather I'll do this or not :) enjoy

KT pov: We watched as Patricia and Fabian read books in search of the summerhouse. They we sitting in Fabian and Eddie's room. "Eddie where's Makayla?!" I whispered "she said she would meet us in your room" Eddie shrugged. "You don't think Fabian and Patricia made her a sinner?" He shook his head "Its after noon already" They could only capture sinners at midnight or twelve noon. "Besides even evil Fabian is in love with her...which is strange but cant you tell he's been acting different since we had her break up with him" he told me. I stared at the room noticing a small piece of fabric hanging out from Fabians side of his closet. It matched Makayla's plaid jacket. "She's hiding in the closet" I told Eddie. He smiled "I found it" Fabian said "west of the woods" they got up and ran off. "Makayla!" Eddie called "lets go!" No reply. We ran into the room and opened the closet.

Utterly shocked by the horror. Eddie covered my mouth before I could scream. Makayla was standing in the closet eyes wide open a huge amount of blood in her chest area. "Makayla...she's" Eddie stuttered Makayla coughed "no not entirely" she said gargling on her blood. This made me jump back "But I thought vampires couldn't die period" I said. "No" Eddie stuttered "not unless Victor found Rufus' knife". Makayla gave a slow nod . "I was prepared for this or at least expected this and put a spell on myself. Only Fabian can break it when he returns to normal. Until then I need you to store my body in the crypt." Eddie nodded "don't worry big sis" he assured "we'll get you out of this, I promise!" She smiled then gave a cough and closed her eyes.I felt like getting on my knees and crying "as much as I want to mourn KT we have to take her to the crypt without anyone noticing. He pushed back her blood red hair behind her ears then lifted him up over his shoulders.

Eddie pov: Once we got Makayla situated we hurried into the woods finding the summerhouse in minutes. We walked down halls and searched in the weeds. KT gasped and tapped my shoulder. "Look!" She said pointing to the wall. I directed my gaze towards it egyptian symbols reflected from the sunlight. On the opposite wall there was a spinkx head statue and I walked over to it and pressed its eyes in. It statue flipped open revealing a giant red gem. I picked it up and examined it. "It looks like somethings moving" I said to myself. I heard KT scream she had probably ran off.

I ran to the entrance of the summer house Patricia was holding KT and put KT's arm behind her back. Fabian stood next to them staring at the summerhouse like he was waiting for someone. "Let her go!" I told them "give us the artifact! Then we'll let her go" Patricia replied. Fabian looked around. "Wait where is she,Makayla" he said me and KT exchanged looks. "You know cherry red hair, Eddie's sister". I could feel myself blinking back tears. I was sure Fabian knew "well?" "You should know...you stuffed her in our closet" I muttered hot tears falling from my eyes. "What are you talking about, Patricia went in there first right after Victor called her. She had me wait to see if the coast was clear I had no time." "Save the act" KT said "we both know that Victor killed Makayla and you helped hide the body!" KT shouted. "She's dead!" He screamed. "So that's what you did! You hid her body!" He kicked the ground crying furiously. "Where is she!?" He demanded. "  
Hey there this is my first story, I really don't own a thing here I wishh I did, heres the thing I'm kind of starting this story from the end of season 3 of HOA just a little twist, wait until you see whats in store, I apologize in advance for spelling errors or pharases that don't make sense my dyslexia had really been getting to me lately. I hope this will get read Please review! HOA is my life!

KT pov: We watched as Patricia and Fabian read books in search of the summerhouse. They we sitting in Fabian and Eddie's room. "Eddie where's Makayla?!" I whispered "she said she would meet us in your room" Eddie shrugged. "You don't think Fabian and Patricia made her a sinner?" He shook his head "Its after noon already" They could only capture sinners at midnight or twelve noon. "Besides even evil Fabian is in love with her...which is strange but cant you tell he's been acting different since we had her break up with him" he told me. I stared at the room noticing a small piece of fabric hanging out from Fabians side of his closet. It matched Makayla's plaid jacket. "She's hiding in the closet" I told Eddie. He smiled "I found it" Fabian said "west of the woods" they got up and ran off. "Makayla!" Eddie called "lets go!" No reply. We ran into the room and opened the closet.

Utterly shocked by the horror. Eddie covered my mouth before I could scream. Makayla was standing in the closet eyes wide open a huge amount of blood in her chest area. "Makayla...she's" Eddie stuttered Makayla coughed "no not entirely" she said gargling on her blood. This made me jump back "But I thought vampires couldn't die period" I said. "No" Eddie stuttered "not unless Victor found Rufus' knife". Makayla gave a slow nod . "I was prepared for this or at least expected this and put a spell on myself. Only Fabian can break it when he returns to normal. Until then I need you to store my body in the crypt." Eddie nodded "don't worry big sis" he assured "we'll get you out of this, I promise!" She smiled then gave a cough and closed her eyes.I felt like getting on my knees and crying "as much as I want to mourn KT we have to take her to the crypt without anyone noticing. He pushed back her blood red hair behind her ears then lifted him up over his shoulders.

Eddie pov: Once we got Makayla situated we hurried into the woods finding the summerhouse in minutes. We walked down halls and searched in the weeds. KT gasped and tapped my shoulder. "Look!" She said pointing to the wall. I directed my gaze towards it egyptian symbols reflected from the sunlight. On the opposite wall there was a spinkx head statue and I walked over to it and pressed its eyes in. It statue flipped open revealing a giant red gem. I picked it up and examined it. "It looks like somethings moving" I said to myself. I heard KT scream she had probably ran off.

I ran to the entrance of the summer house Patricia was holding KT and put KT's arm behind her back. Fabian stood next to them staring at the summerhouse like he was waiting for someone. "Let her go!" I told them "give us the artifact! Then we'll let her go" Patricia replied. Fabian looked around. "Wait where is she,Makayla" he said me and KT exchanged looks. "You know cherry red hair, Eddie's sister". I could feel myself blinking back tears. I was sure Fabian knew "well?" "You should know...you stuffed her in our closet" I muttered hot tears falling from my eyes. "What are you talking about, Patricia went in there first right after Victor called her. She had me wait to see if the coast was clear I had no time." "Save the act" KT said "we both know that Victor killed Makayla and you helped hide the body!" KT shouted. "She's dead!" He screamed. "So that's what you did! You hid her body!" He kicked the ground crying furiously. "Where is she!?" He demanded. "


	2. House of no Return

**So okay guys here's the real story from the beginning! I do not own anything except for Makayla I guess ~ Daisy**

* * *

Makayla POV: I sat impatiently in the diner waiting for Eddie, he was so late I'd ordered his food. I looked around the diner and noticed a table of guys staring at me with grins on their faces. 'Never gonna happen' I mouthed to them. I get it I'm pretty I have jet black curled hair 24/7, big brown eyes, and a perfect figure but did that make me worthy to be stared at by every guy!? The waitress came with my food seconds later and Eddie arrived at the same time. He sat down across from me and scoffed. "So what now you wanna talk to me? After nobody from school's heard from you since you left? I'm your _brother_ for goodness sake!" I gave a slow nod. "Eddie, it's just that, well there's this one thing constantly nagging my mind lately?"

Eddie raised his eyebrow "you know how you went with your mom and left the airport before I did?" I asked "yeah what about it?" "well, right after you left a lady...she came up to me and started subconsciously babbling about how the chosen one and the Osirian must be kept apart, or bad things will happen to me and those closest to us, including you..." "Makayla, where are you going with this?" I sighed "Eddie I've decided not to come back to school..." "What!" he said "but we leave tomorrow, you have to come."

I took a sip of my drink "my decision is final Eddie!" he crossed his arms "what about Fabian?" I pulled a letter out of my purse "give this to him, it explains everything." He shook his head "I can't believe this" he muttered. "Well you can't stay behind, you've still got to patch things up with dad!, and you could hardly last a school year without Patricia!" Eddie sighed. "You've spilt up again haven't you?" "It was mutual" he snapped "I don't understand why, as soon as you go back I gaurentee that every girl you hang out with Patricia would get on your case." He rolled his eyes "anything else?". I put a finger up so he would wait.I took off the locket that Sarah gave me and handed it to him. "Keep it safe, don't let it into the wrong hands, and don't fuck it up" he laughed at me. I frowned "I have to go now, mom will kill me if I don't get to KT's in time to pick up Jessica." I hugged him and right before I left I told him my favorite phrase "you pay."

* * *

I took a cab to KT's house. I rung the doorbell and when I heard her walk towards the door I plastered my face with a fake smile. "Hey Makayla!" she said grinning "Hey, Hey, Hey" I said "how's my best friend?!" KT laughed "well Jess was a whole lot easier today" I nodded "I made sure she didn't have nap before she came." "Thanks, so how was your 'meeting'" she asked letting me in. "Sad, but since I had it at the best diner in PA it was better than it should've been" KT nodded as if she understood something "so that's why you have that fake smile all over your face?" "dammit KT, you really need to stop paying attention to my facial expression!" she shrugged "I know you well enough, now your sister is upstairs in my room so sit on the couch and we'll talk." This time I gave a small but genuine smile as I sat on her couch"


End file.
